


Sugar

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward, Baking, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, humorous misunderstanding, lilanetteweek, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Marinette and Lila have been tasked with baking cookies for Christmas while Tom and Sabine take a break. AKA they're both awkward but they love each other.





	

"Marinette! Help!" Lila shrieked as the 10 kilogram sack of flour in her hands began to open.

Marinette quickly dropped her bags of chocolate chips on the counter in order to run to Lila's side. She slid a little bit in the flour that had already managed to escape, but together, she and Lila were able to set the bag down on the counter with minimal damage.

"Why were you trying to carry that whole thing? You could have grabbed the vanilla, Silly." Marinette said, poking Lila's forehead.

Lila flushed. "Well I saw you carry the other one with no problem, so I didn't think it'd be that heavy."

Marinette giggled. "Lila, I've been carrying sacks of flour around since I was as high as the counter. Believe me, you don't get muscles like these over night." Here, Marinette flexed for emphasis, making Lila flick her nose.

"Don't let that head of yours get too big now." Lila walked over to the pantry and pulled out a bottle of vanilla, taking care to avoid the spilled flour on her way back to the counter. 

Lila attempted to dust the flour off her pajama shirt, but when that failed, she just sighed and put the polka-dotted apron overtop anyway. "So what else do you need?"

Marinette was staring intensely at the baking supplies. "Sugar."

Without thinking, Lila said, "Yes?" Almost immediately Marinette's head snapped up, and both of them blushed dark. 

Marinette began to wave her hands frantically. "I-I meant we needed sugar! Not that you aren't sweet and delicious- AH! WAIT! NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!! LIPSTICK!" She laughed nervously, but when she saw that Lila was still turning pinker, she shouted. "I MEANT YOUR LIPSTICK IS DELICIOUS!" Marinette buried her face in her hands. "Oh god, what am I saying..."

Lila's blush rapidly crept down her neck, and she felt kind of faint. "I-um. Wow." 

After a minute of silence, Lila's blush died down enough for her to feel the tension in the air, so she rapidly grabbed the crate of sugar and returned, unable to meet her girlfriend's eyes. 

Marinette coughed awkwardly and mumbled a 'thank you.' Lila just nodded and carefully listened as Marinette listed off a few other ingredients on the recipe.

Marinette's voice died as she finished the ingredient list. Lila watched as a pink tongue darted out to wet chapped lips. Her heart beat just a little faster and she sighed to herself.

"I love you." Lila blinked, realizing the words had escaped her mouth without registering in her brain first. Her blush came back full force, and Marinette's cheeks went redder than her Ladybug suit. They had never said the words before, and Lila's heart rate was comparable to a hummingbird's as she stared pointedly at the kitchen tile.

Lila looked at her girlfriend every few seconds, and began to panic as Marinette remained frozen with the butter clutched in her hands. 

After a minute, Lila heard a squeak. She glanced up at her girlfriend. Marinette seemed to be struggling to form words, her face flickering between joy and panic. "I-I love you too." Once she said it, Marinette's face settled into a sweet smile.

"Really?"

Marinette nodded, and Lila sighed in relief, a grin splitting her face. "Oh thank god." Lila started laughing, giddy in her relief. Marinette reached over and took her hand.

"How could I not?" Marinette asked, bringing Lila's hand up to her lips and kissing the palm. "You're you, Lila. I love everything about you."

Lila's heart skipped a beat, and she felt like she was going to explode. 

"I-"

Before Lila could get her words out, Tom's voice startled them apart. "How's the baking going, kids?" he asked as he rounded the corner. He stopped when Lila and Marinette jumped to opposite sides of the room. A wide, playful grin split his face and he stared at his daughter with one eyebrow raised. "Was I interrupting something?"

The two girls stared at each other, having a panicked conversation with their eyes. Marinette then shook her head and Lila followed.

Tom laughed. "I don't mind what you two do, just make sure to keep any make out sessions away from the cookie dough."

Lila let out a squeak and Marinette whined, "Papa!"

Tom waved as he turned and headed back upstairs. "Have fun, kiddos, and," he glanced over his shoulder with a mischievous grin, "and try not to burn the bakery down."

He chuckled as two voices protested behind him. 

Once he sat down on the couch beside his wife, she asked, "How is it going?"

Tom kissed her forehead. "Well, I certainly don't think they're going to get more than three dozen cookies made this morning, but you owe me ten euros."

Sabine looked up at him with an arched eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yep, I was right, Lila said it first."

Sabine smiled. "Well, it's about time."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short fic. I was originally planning on more baking being involved, but oh well.
> 
> If you liked the story, please leave kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
